Your Eurovision Stats
Countries' Best Results: These are the best results of all current and former competing nations. The nations are ordered alphabetically, and we will not count disqualifications as a best result. Nations who Did not qualify to finals are given their best results from Semi-Finals they've participated in, not overall ranking as the amount of participants in the overall contest and final have changed over the editions. (DNQ- Did Not Qualify) *Ireland's only result without disqualification. ^ Participation for Edition 6 is still open and this nation hasn't announced participation, but participation is likely because the nation received their best result or advanced to the final in edition 5. (Not all nations are guaranteed to return, and some that don't have it may debut or may return to the contest) Points Scored in Finals: These are all the countries that have ever scored points in a Final of Your Eurovision. If countries have an equal amount of points then they are ordered alphabetically. The following nations have never qualified from a Semi-Final, so they have never scored a point in the Final: Bosnia & Herzegovina, Ethiopia, Ireland, Lichtenstein, Monaco, and Portugal. The following nation(s) are debuting in Edition 6 and have never appeared in the Your Eurovsion Contest: San Marino and United States Highest Points in Final of Edition 2: These are the highest amount of points a country received during the Final of Edition 2: (A country will be ranked higher if it received the same amount of points more times, and if there is still a tie it will be by the finishing position.) (12 points from Juries and Televote included.) Highest Points in Final of Edition 3: These are the highest amount of points a country received during the Final of Edition 3: (A country will be ranked higher if it received the same amount of points more times, and if there is still a tie it will be by the finishing position.) (12 points from Juries and Televote included.) Highest Points in Final of Edition 4: These are the highest amount of points a country received during the Final of Edition 4 Kosovo and Germany are not included because they were Disqualified, but their votes are included: (A country will be ranked higher if it received the same amount of points more times, and if there is still a tie it will be by the finishing position.) (12 points from Juries included.) Highest Points in Edition 5: These are the highest amount of points a country received during the Final of Edition 5 Romania didn't vote and receive a deduction of 50% of their points, but this list isn't concerned about that and Romania will still be listed. (A country will be ranked higher if it received the same amount of points more times, and if there is still a tie it will be by the finishing position.) (12 points from Televote included.) Returning Artist: TBA- To Be Announced (The artist returned in Edition 6 and hasn't received a result in the Semi-Final or Final) DNQ- (Country did not qualify to final) DNP- (Did not participate as the country was A Host, Wildcard winner (Editions 2-3) or were a member of Big 5 (Editions 5-6) and automatically qualified to the final without being in the Final) Justin Bieber was originally going to compete in Edition 2 and would be on this list, but is not included in Final results as the disqualification was prior to the competition. Average Country Finish : Excluding Disqualifications and Countries that have appears in the contest only once. Including Disqualifications. Average Finish rounded to the second decimal spot. In need of tiebreaker the country with better best ranking will be ranked higher. (Number in parenthesis is edition rank was achieved in if same best or worst rank was achieved multiple editions will be shown.) Average Country Finish (One Edition): *- The country has only recieved a result in one other contest and will be competing in Edition 6. ^- The country is Debuting in Edition 6 and will appear on the list as soon as the Edition keeps going. DNQ- The country Didn't qualify to the Final. Semi Final Winners: Bold means Country won or came first in Semi Final or Final Last Placers: Bold means that the country came last in that Semi Final or Final. Results exclude disqualifications. ''